Rivals?
by 0oautumnwindo0
Summary: Musa & Riven had met when they were younger, but lost contact when Musa moved back to Melody. When they meet again many years later, what will happen?
1. Prologue

Chp 1: Prologue

Hey! Just had an idea for another fanfic. This time, it's about Musa and Riven. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Winx Club

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Eleven year old Musa was generally a happy, carefree child. She had many friends in her class in school. Still, just like any other eleven-year-old, there was a gender divide in her class. The boys and girls were segregated, and they were always squabbling and trying to outdo the other group. Musa considered the boys as the only headache in her otherwise perfect life. Especially the boy by the name of Riven.

Musa was one of the brightest among the girls in her class, and especially excelled in music and language classes. The boys were always trying to outshine her. So far, she remained unbeaten in these two classes. Until Riven joined their class. He was good at studies as well, and was neck-to-neck with Musa in terms of language ability. Of course, since Musa was the fairy of music, he couldn't beat her in music class. Still, Musa was furious that someone had managed to usurp her position as top in language. Riven was also furious that a girl was on par with him in terms of ability. He had always considered girls as inferior to guys.

"Stupid girl." He would tease her during every lesson. Each time it was announced that Musa had topped the class again for language, he never failed to call her by that name. Musa hated it. However, she had her revenge by coming out with a nickname for him as well- 'Math Freak'. Indeed, Riven shone at Math.

As can be expected, whenever it was boys vs girls, the girls would send Musa as their representative and Riven would represent the boys. This only meant Riven had more opportunity to tease Musa with her dreaded nickname. She would retaliate with the nickname she gave him.

Time went by, and it seemed that no one in class could beat Riven but Musa, and no one else in class could top Musa but Riven. The two were constantly fighting for top position. Neither could stand being beaten, and this made them squabble and tease each other all the more.

"Hah! There, I showed you, Riven. Girls are just as smart as guys." Musa said during one particular incident.

"That's because I let you win this time. I purposely spelt the word wrong." Riven rebutted, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, right." Musa scoffed, and walked off.

To tell the truth, Riven was beginning to realize that Musa was indeed very capable and brilliant. Still, he refused to acknowledge her ability. He distrusted girls after his mother left the family when he was just a young boy. Then came the day that changed his opinion of girls forever.

That day, just before last period, Musa saw one of her classmates, Galatea, on the floor, hurt. Apparently, she had tripped and fallen. Without a second thought, she helped Galatea to her feet and brought her to the nurse. Unknown to her, Riven happened to be coming around the corner just behind her. When he saw Musa, he hid. He wanted to know what she was up to this time.

"_Must be something sneaky. All girls are like that."_ Riven thought.

He was taken aback when he saw that Musa was headed in the direction of the nurse's office. She was helping a classmate who was hurt. His opinion of girls changed right then. Riven had always felt girls were selfish and cunning. Now, he realized that not all of them were like that. Girls could be nice and helpful too. The bell rang just then, interrupting his thoughts. Realizing he was going to be late if he didn't hurry, Riven ran to the classroom and took his seat just as the teacher walked in.

The teacher, Mr Ho, noticed that Musa and Galatea weren't in class, and decided to start with something else first.

"Since we have two students absent, I will first comment on your last essay. All of you did poorly except for Musa. I will be passing her essay around for you all to read." Mr Ho said. Then, he approached Riven.

"Riven, I'm disappointed. Your work wasn't up to standard this time. Is everything all right?" Mr Ho asked.

"Oh, everything's fine. I'm sorry, Mr Ho. I promise to do better next time." Riven apologized. Mr Ho looked skeptical, but didn't say anything. He just handed Riven's essay back to him and walked back to his desk, where he started distributing back the other essays.

When Musa's essay reached Riven, he read it and was impressed. It was indeed very good.

Not long after, Musa came running into the classroom.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mr Ho. Galatea was hurt and I helped her to the nurse's office." Musa apologized as Mr Ho gestured for her to take her seat.

"Musa, I was just commending your essay. I have passed it around the class so everyone can read it and perhaps learn something from your writing." Mr Ho said, as soon as Musa took her seat.

Riven finished reading Musa's essay and, since he was the last person, he handed it back to Musa, who gave him a death glare.

At the end of school, Musa's dad came to pick her up. Riven happened to see Musa and her dad talking in the corridor, and heard Musa saying something about moving. He couldn't resist having a word or two.

"Sir, are you and Musa moving away?" he asked.

"Yes. But who are you?" Musa's dad asked back.

"I'm Musa's classmate. Sir, your daughter is a very brilliant student. She writes excellent essays. It would be a loss for our class if she leaves." Riven said.

"Thank you, boy. But believe me, I have my reasons." Musa's dad smiled and patted Riven on the back before walking off with Musa.

At the end of the school year, Musa and her dad moved back to Melody where they had come from, and Musa never heard from her friends in her old school anymore. However, she always wondered why Riven had come to try and dissuade her father from taking her away. He had always been squabbling with her. Why would he want an arch-enemy to stay on? Little did she know, she would have an opportunity to clarify the matter, many years later.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

How was it? Review please:)


	2. You again!

Chp 2: You again!

Author's note: Thks for the comments :) I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry I kept you guys waiting. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Winx Club. The rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Years passed, and Musa was now 16. She was ready to go to Alfea College for Fairies. There, she made four new friends- Flora, Stella, Bloom and Tecna. The five of them formed the Winx Club.

When she met the Specialists, however, Musa was surprised. No, shocked is more like it. Among them, there was Riven, her arch-enemy from years before.

"You!" Musa screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Riven.

"Huh?" Riven didn't appear to remember her.

"I'm Musa, remember? You math freak!" Musa said, to jog his memory.

"Oh…" Riven smiled, as he seemed to remember.

"Well, what a small world." He added.

"Whoa, you two know each other?" Brandon cut in.

"What do you think?" Riven asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, this guy here, he used to call me 'stupid girl'. To think I have to meet him again, after all these years." Musa pouted.

"Well, it's not exactly a pleasure meeting you again, either." Riven countered.

"Ooh, not getting off on the right foot, are we?" Flora said.

The others just sighed and resolved to keep Musa and Riven as far apart as possible to avoid a conflict, since they seemed to dislike each other.

However, fate seemed to decree otherwise. As the year progressed, Musa and Riven saw more and more of each other. The two always bickered whenever they met.

"You again! Get out of my sight for once, can't you, you stupid fairy!" Riven would say.

"As if I wanted to bump into you! Geez, of all people." Musa would retort, storming off as Riven stormed off in the opposite direction.

They didn't realize that the bickering was actually their way of showing their concern for each other. That is, until the day Darcy hypnotized Riven into being her boyfriend.

When Musa looked in the window and saw Riven sitting with Darcy, she felt a weird sensation. It was like sadness and heartbreak mixed in one. When she ran into Riven while trying to escape from Icy and the other witches, his refusal to help her made her feel even more hurt. That was the first time she realized that she might actually have feelings for Riven. However, she brushed it off.

"Nah, he's my worst nightmare. I wouldn't like him. Besides, he has Darcy." Musa thought. Perhaps she was just too proud to admit it.

Meanwhile, the other girls had flourishing relationships with the Red Fountain specialists. Bloom and Sky were together. As for Stella and Brandon, it was obvious right from the start. Tecna and Timmy obviously had some chemistry between them. Only Flora and Musa were still single. Musa felt a tiny bit jealous whenever she saw the other girls with their boyfriends. She did not know why she felt that way. After all, she had always thought she didn't need a boyfriend.

"Besides, most guys are jerks, right?" Musa added, a little too loudly. Her friends turned and stared at her.

"Oops, sorry." She said sheepishly, before going back to her music, acting as if nothing had happened. Her little comment had caught the girls' attention, however, and they were not about to pretend they hadn't heard anything.

"Musa, come on. Do you really think most guys are jerks? We've seen the way you look at Riven. Now, I don't know what kind of feud you had with him before, but it's obvious you like him now. Why don't you just admit it already?" Stella teased her.

"No way. I don't like Riven. Even if I did, he already has a girlfriend." Musa said defensively.

"Hey, if you really didn't like Riven, you wouldn't have gotten so defensive the moment I mentioned the matter." Stella reasoned, apparently not about to give up until Musa admits that she likes Riven.

"Stella, just cut it out already." Bloom cut in, trying to get Stella off the subject.

"Uh-uh. There's no way I'm staying out of this. It's clear the Musa likes Riven. I'm not exactly sure if Riven likes her back, but my intuition says he does. So, I'm not stopping till I get them together. Just like me and Brandon." Stella argued.

"Stella!" Bloom said, exasperated.

"Well, your intuition's wrong this time, Stella. There's no way Riven would like a tomboy like me. And there's no way I'd like a jerk like him." Musa informed Stella.

"Sure. That's why you always look so jealous whenever you see him and Darcy together." Stella teased.

"Hey, that's not jealousy. It's just that I detest the way he chose to believe those witches instead of us!" Musa countered.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say." Stella gave up. Musa was as stubborn as a mule. Peace reigned in the girls' apartment once again as the girls resumed their original activities. Bloom and Flora watched TV. Tecna was on her computer, as usual. Musa went back to composing her music. Stella appeared to go back to reading her latest copy of Teen Fairy. Secretly, however, Stella was planning to get Musa and Riven together.

Apparently, Stella didn't have to do anything. Her words had affected Musa. That night, while all the others were asleep, Musa lay awake. She was thinking of what Stella had said earlier, about her liking Riven. Could it be true? Musa knew that her heart did race whenever she saw Riven, but wasn't that because of her hatred towards him? She dismissed Stella's comment as absurd, and tried to get to sleep. However, thoughts of Riven kept racing through her head. Slowly, those thoughts moved to Darcy as Riven's girlfriend. Jealousy crept through Musa's heart as she thought of Riven and Darcy together at the café that day. Finally, Musa realized Stella had been right. Well, at least half right.

"I do like Riven." Musa admitted to herself.

"But the others don't need to know that." She thought, as she drifted off to sleep.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please :)


	3. Riven's POV

Chp 3: Riven

Author's note: Thks for the comments :) I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting. I also know my chapters have been rather short, so I tried to make this one longer. Here's the next chapter. It will be focusing on how Riven feels about meeting Musa again. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Winx Club. The rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(Riven's POV)

"Red Fountain, here I come!" I thought as I finally arrived at the school for specialists. It was to be my first year there. I planned to keep to myself, and get through my studies there with as little hassle as possible. After all, the fewer friends I have, the fewer distractions, right? Apparently, I wasn't going to be left alone. Soon after I arrived and started unpacking my things, my roommate, a bespectacled guy with orange hair, came and introduced himself.

"Hi, you must be my roommate. I'm Timmy. Nice to meet you." The guy said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Yeah, and my name's Riven." I replied nonchalantly, as I shook his hand half-heartedly. I quickly got back to my unpacking.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to come with me and some other guys. We're going to town, and Brandon wants to introduce us to some of the Alfea freshmen. He knows one of them, Princess Stella of Solaria." Timmy politely invited me to come along. (A/N: I changed the story a bit. Brandon & Sky didn't do a switcheroo, and Stella and Brandon had known each other for some time now.)

"No thanks" I said. It seemed like a total waste of time, and I wasn't interested. Later, his friends came over, and when they saw that I didn't seem to have any plans for the day, they practically dragged me along to town.

There, we were introduced to five Alfea freshmen, Flora, Musa, Stella, Bloom and Tecna. Musa looked awfully familiar to me. Just as I was wondering where I'd met her before, she interrupted my thoughts.

"You!" Musa pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I'm Musa, remember? You math freak!" she answered. Then, I remembered. She was the girl from my class many years ago. When we were eleven, we had been classmates, and had always competed against each other for top position. She moved away at the end of the year, and I never heard from her again until now. Not that I wanted to.

Well, Musa and I picked up where we left off. We avoided each other as much as we could, and whenever we met, we inevitable ended up arguing.

"You again! Get out of my sight for once, can't you, you stupid fairy!" I would say.

"As if I wanted to bump into you! Geez, of all people." Musa would retort, storming off. I would go off in the opposite direction.

I don't know how it started, but sometime during the year, I started dating Darcy. I don't know why I dated her. I mean, it wasn't like I actually liked her. The other guys were more cautious around me after that. Perhaps they regarded me as a spy, since I was going out with a witch from Cloud Tower.

During that time, I did some things I didn't like. When Musa was bullied by the witches, I chose to watch instead of helping her. It was like some force was telling me not to help, even though it broke my heart on the inside. The others told me I was under some kind of spell from Darcy.

When I finally saw the Trix's true colours, it was too late. The army of decay was already doing its damage on Magix. Fortunately, the Winx defeated the Trix and saved us just in time. I went up to Musa. Slowly, all the animosity between us disappeared and Musa and I became great friends. Though I was developing feelings for her, I dismissed it as purely platonic feelings.

Just like that, my first year at RF ended. After a seemingly brief holiday, the second year was upon us. This time, the fairies had a new friend named Layla. They also met their bonded pixies for the first time.

Of course, the lovey-dovey mush continued. Bloom went out with Sky, Stella with Brandon, and Tecna and Timmy. Even timid Flora had found herself a love interest, Helia. It made me sick. Even though Musa had changed my opinion of girls somewhat, I still thought girls in general were dumb. So, I couldn't understand why the guys were so head-over-heels about those fairies. Then, a stab of guilt washed over me as I reminded myself that I myself was guilty of falling for Musa. I dismissed it. No, I didn't like Musa, right?

I continued dismissing my feelings for Musa, until the day the guys told me that Musa had gone out with Jared. I felt a pang of jealousy when I heard that. It was then that I realized, I had liked Musa all this while. But what could I do? I had blown my chance.

Being me, I refused to admit I had made a mistake in not recognizing my feelings earlier. The guys, however, knew that I was upset. I would snap at them more than usual, and in class I often looked as if I was elsewhere. I couldn't concentrate on anything.

Still, help came in the form of Brandon's girlfriend Stella. Despite trying my hardest to hide my feelings from the others, she still saw through me and realized I had feelings for Musa. I don't know why, but she decided to help. One day, Brandon came up to me and told me that the guys were going off to the North forests for a picnic with the girls. He asked if I wanted to go along. Thinking it would be fine since everybody else would be there, I agreed.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked.

"Actually, the guys and me have something to attend to first. You want to go ahead? We'll meet you there when we're done here." Brandon said. I at first didn't want to, but Brandon said that he didn't want to keep the girls waiting. Reluctantly, I went.

When I arrived at the spot, however, I only saw one of the girls. Musa. She was sitting on the grass, staring blankly at the lake which was located near our picnic spot. I was about to leave when she noticed me.

"Hi, Riven!" she called.

"Hey." I replied, curtly as always. Though the hostility between us was gone, I wasn't the type to be too friendly with people. She beckoned me to sit next to her. I did.

"Riven, may I sing you a song I composed recently?" she asked.

"Go ahead." I said. I always loved hearing songs by Musa. Being the fairy of music, she had a wonderful voice. The songs she wrote were also top-notch. She took a deep breath and began singing.

_Years ago, I met you_

_The guy who always teased me_

_We fought, bickered, and competed_

_Then parted when I moved away_

_Thought I'd never hear from you again_

♥

_Years passed_

_And here we are again_

_Feels like, we're long-lost friends_

_And, through all the years_

_Through all the tears_

_We never knew it, but our fates intertwined_

♥

_I tried accepting others_

_Told myself you weren't right for me_

_Still my heart, it beats for you_

_I never want to part again_

_Still want to hear your voice again_

♥

_Years passed_

_And here we are again_

_Feels like, we're long-lost friends_

_And, through all the years_

_Through all the tears_

_We never knew it, but our fates intertwined_

♥

_Years passed_

_And here we are again_

_Feels like, we're long-lost friends_

_And, through all the years_

_Through all the tears_

_I don't know how, but I think we're more than friends_

I liked the song. Though it wasn't anything spectacular, Musa's wonderful voice made it special. I got the feeling that this song was about us. Somehow, it gave me the courage to finally confess.

"Musa, I…" I began.

"Yes, Riven?" she asked.

"I love you!" I said. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Riven, you don't know how much I've longed to hear you say this. I love you, too!" she replied, as she hugged me. Just then, Stella popped out from behind a bush.

"I knew you two were perfect for each other!" she said, grinning.

"Stella… Musa if you had anything to do with this…" I growled.

"Stella told me she thought you liked me, but I wasn't sure. So she told me to confirm it myself, by singing you a song I wrote specially for you. She created the opportunity for me to sing it, but I didn't know she'd be hiding here, honest!" Musa looked flustered.

"Hey, can you fault me? I was just doing you and Musa a favour! And I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong." Stella protested. I quickly forgot my temper, especially since the others arrived soon after that, bringing lots of food for the picnic. It was one unforgettable day.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Okay, that was chapter 3. Comments? Constructive criticism is welcome! By the way, the song was something I came up with. Hope you all enjoyed it:)


End file.
